


Три дня

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Существует право, по которому мы можем отнять у человека жизнь, но нет права, по которому мы могли бы отнять у него смерть. И как с этим справляться — личное дело каждого.





	Три дня

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - 3 сезон, 2 серия.

Вайнона четко видела перед собой свою мать, точно зная, что здесь она находиться не могла. Мать в психушке, она под надзором, но тем не менее Вайнона с ней сейчас разговаривала. Это все было настолько странно и как-то словно во сне, что Вайнона перестала реагировать — устала. Призрак так призрак, плевать. В городе, полном исчадий ада, этому не стоило удивляться. Это был долгий день, и все, что она хотела сделать — просто вернуться домой, снять долбаное платье и залечь в ванну. С выпивкой и в одиночестве. Мать всколыхнула в ней не самые приятные воспоминания, ассоциации, но она же помогла ей вернуться к своей команде. Словно заставляя вспомнить все отложенные в подкорке умения и навыки. Мать, глядя на нее, только хмыкала и довольно улыбалась.

Вайнона выдохнула наконец, когда увидела лежащего Доллса. Казалось, все позади и сейчас все будет хорошо, должно же когда-то и на ее улице быть празднично. Едкий Док, конечно, сказал бы, что на ее улице было празднично почти всегда благодаря алкоголю, и Вайнона даже улыбнулась, представив это.

А потом ей показалось странным, что Доллс так долго лежит без движения. Не моргая.

Не дыша.

Она отмахнулась от этой мысли: он же элитный боец, его учили так делать на время опасности, замедлять дыхание, подумаешь. Где-то на задворках сознания колокольчиком тревожно звякнуло, что опасности уже никакой и нет. Вайнона подбежала к Доллсу, опускаясь на колени. Его уплотненная темная парка в одном месте была прострелена, но оттуда почти уже не сочилась кровь, рана была почти сухой, и она решила, что это не такое уж тяжелое для него ранение.

«Почему он не дышит?» — кричало подсознание, но она слепо верила, что сейчас он откроет глаза и все будет по-прежнему.

— Эй, Доллс, ну и напугал же ты меня! Стрельба эта, крики, ты должен мне за все мои нервы, слышишь? — пробормотала Вайнона, перебрасывая мешающий хвост назад. Дурацкий начёс, он совершенно ей не идет, снизу, наверное, смотрится глупо, но да плевать. Сейчас главное, чтобы Доллс поправился.

Боковым зрением Вайнона заметила какое-то движение. На плечо легла маленькая ладошка, а затем ее позвала Вейверли.

— Вайнона, — она погладила ее по голове.

От Вейверли она только отмахнулась, продолжая тормошить Доллса.

— Вайнона, милая, — проговорила мать, садясь на корточки рядом с ней. — Это бесполезно, ты же понимаешь.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — Вайнона шмыгнула носом, и Вейверли недоуменно уставилась на нее, не понимая, с кем она разговаривала.

— Вайнона, он ушел, — немного повысив голос, вступилась Николь.

Ее голос Вайнона сравнила с огненным прутом. От ее слов стало физически больно, и на секунду она почувствовала, как тело замерзло до мурашек, а потом его обдало жаром.

— Зачем ты так говоришь, ты же знаешь, что это не так, — медленно проговорила она. — Это не может быть так, он не может… Это же… Нет, нет-нет! Говорю тебе, это не так, смотри! Доллс! Вставай же, сукин сын, хватит меня пугать! Доллс!

Она сорвалась на крик, хлестая Доллса по щекам. Николь удерживала ее плечи, но Вайнона сильно ее толкнула, и она едва успела поймать равновесие, прежде чем врезаться в Вейверли.

— Ничего-ничего, пускай, все хорошо, — Николь закусила губу, прижимая ее к себе. Вейверли, поначалу вспыхнувшая, мгновенно успокоилась, переведя взгляд на плачущую сестру.

Похороны были назначены через два дня.

***

Когда утром Вейверли зашла проведать Вайнону, та была уже пьяна. Она сидела на своём любимом месте в баре у Дока и в одной руке держала бутылку бурбона, в другой — револьвер. Со стороны казалось, словно она разговаривала сама с собой.

— … да иди ты! — до Вейверли донеслись обрывки фразы, и она покачала головой, снова не понимая, с кем та разговаривала.

— Как ты? — не здороваясь, Вейверли села на барный стул рядом.

— Лучше всех, — Вайнона улыбнулась одними губами, сделала большой глоток и с грохотом поставила на деревянную столешницу почти пустую бутылку. — Как еще может себя чувствовать человек, которого предали?

— Предали? Ты…

— Предали, Вейвс! Этот ублюдок бросил меня, понимаешь? Оставил меня разбираться самой во всем дерьме, и это после того, что, — она залпом выпила остатки и швырнула бутылку в угол бара, — что… Пожалуйста, оставь меня, дай время.

Вейверли отметила, что бутылка, которую разбила Вайнона, судя по звукам, была уже не первой. Она перегнулась через столешницу и насчитала как минимум четыре этикетки на разбившемся стекле. Вздохнула и положила руку на плечо Вайноны.

— Ты же знаешь, что не осталась одна? У тебя есть мы, помнишь? И мы всегда…

— Прекрати, — Вайнона грубо смахнула ее ладонь с плеча, и Вейверли отдернула руку, словно обожглась.

— Я только…

— Вейверли, уйди с глаз! — Вайнона хлопнула ладонями по барной стойке, заставив Вейверли вздрогнуть. — Хочешь поговорить — поговори с кем-нибудь другим. Меня не трогай!

Вейверли заметила выглядывающего из подвала Дока и, спрыгнув со стула, тенью скользнула к нему.

— Ты же не скажешь мне сейчас, что она выпила это все? — для наглядности она обвела рукой погромленные бутылки в углу бара.

Док неспеша протирал стаканы, периодически глядя через них на лампы, выискивая разводы. Он выдержал паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Конечно, нет, — он с мрачной усмешкой заметил, как Вейверли шумно выдохнула с облегчением, и продолжил. — Я даю ей лишь те, в которых осталось совсем немного выпивки. На стакан, максимум полтора.

— Она злится, меня убивает это. Я чувствую себя виноватой, но… — она покачала головой. — Я бы хотела сделать что-то для нее.

Док выбил сигарету из пачки и обхватил ее губами. Чиркнул спичкой и выпустил тягучий дым изо рта.

— Этот гнев ни в коем случае не обращен на тебя. Ты думаешь, я по своей воле даю ей планомерно напиваться? — он хмыкнул, демонстрируя синяки на руках. — Так бывает, малышка, и это тоже пройдет. Хочешь помочь — дай ей время.

Вейверли ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

***

Офицер Николь Хот проснулась от бешеного стука в дверь следующим утром.

— Иду, — пробормотала сонно, зная, что все равно ее не слышат. Ей понадобилось около трёх минут, чтобы накинуть халат, заколоть волосы и спуститься вниз, и все это время стук в дверь не прекращался. — Боже, что случилось?

Она не глядя распахнула дверь. Вайнона стояла, опираясь ладонью о косяк входной двери, и этой же ладонью махнула Николь, когда та вышла.

— Я войду, — оглядываясь, Вайнона проскочила мимо заспанной и ошарашенной Николь и с размаха села на диван в гостиной.

— Да, конечно, проходи, Вайнона, располагайся, тебе не нужно мое разрешение. — Николь захлопнула дверь и двинулась на кухню. — Чай не предлагаю, а алкоголя в доме все равно нет.

— Скукота, — закатила глаза Вайнона. — Кофе?

Пока кофемашина жужжала, Николь рассматривала Вайнону, сидя напротив и скрестив руки на груди.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Срочная. Нам нужно вернуть Доллса.

По ней было заметно, как на самом деле было тяжело прийти с этим к Николь. Это безумное и невероятно глупое для члена семьи Эрп желание для самой Вайноны было вполне объяснимым. Если бы не одно но.

— Ты с ума сошла! Вернуть Доллса возвращенцем, в то время как суть тебя, твоей жизни — избавляться от них!

— Я так и знала, что надо было с этим идти к Доку, — Вайнона разочарованно откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Док — последний, кто помог бы тебе с этим, при всей своей любви к тебе.

— Хот, давай поговорим? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сделала? Это же Доллс, наш Доллс, и сегодня последний день до кремации, понимаешь? Я все придумала. Я знаю, где Бобо, он подскажет, что делать, мы договоримся, да?

Николь только сейчас увидела, что Вайнона плачет. Она промолчала, наклонив голову, и Вайнона поджала губы и кивнула несколько раз.

— Да, я поняла тебя. Это бред, конечно, это бред. Я, наверное, пойду.

И она быстрым шагом вышла из дома. Николь долго смотрела ей в спину, прежде чем позвонить Вейверли. Торговаться с Бобо — не лучшая идея.

***

После разговора с Николь, Вейверли стукнула в комнату Вайноны. Уже стемнело, но она так и не спустилась за день, и Вейверли не была уверена, выходила ли она из комнаты вообще. Она прислушалась, снова услышав голос Вайноны, хотя точно знала, что больше никого там быть не может.

— Вайнона, — она выждала немного. — Вайнона, я знаю, что ты там, я слышу твой голос.

Тишина.

— Похороны в одиннадцать, так что…

— Я не пойду.

— Но…

— Прости, Вейвс, это выше меня.

Вейверли наугад повернула ручку двери — открыто. Она скользнула в комнату, ложась на кровать рядом с сестрой.

— Ты второй день не ешь.

Вайнона поморщилась.

— С самого утра лежишь тут.

В ответ та перевернулась лицом к стене. Вейверли выдохнула с шумом.

— Я буду тут. И спать я буду с тобой тут.

— Пока тебя не потеряет вся наша доблестная полиция в лице офицера Хот.

Они, кажется, эту ночь не спали обе. Вейверли слушала тяжелое прерывистое дыхание Вайноны, думая о том, что творится у нее в голове и с кем она может разговаривать. Первая и единственная мысль — Доллс, и она остановилась на этом. Пару раз задремала, но когда Док позвонил, она подскочила моментально даже на беззвучном режиме телефона.

Она встала с кровати, думая только о предстоящем мероприятии, бросила взгляд на сестру: Вайнона с головой укрылась одеялом, едва только почувствовала освобожденный его край. Вейверли покачала головой, наклонилась к ней и погладила по бедру, задержала ладонь. К ее удивлению, Вайнона вытащила руку из-под одеяла и накрыла ее пальцы своей ладонью. Холодной и немного влажной.

***

У Дока в руке была почти полная бутылка джина. Николь крепко прижимала к себе порядком замерзшую Вейверли. Они стояли у небольшого углубления в земле, где решили оставить память о Доллсе, и по сути все уже было готово к захоронению.

— Вайноны не будет? — зажав губами сигарету, спросил Док.

Николь мотнула головой, Вейверли тихо всхлипнула.

— Я сама за себя могу ответить, — раздалось неподалёку.

Вайнона, приблизившись, выхватила у Дока из рук бутылку и сделала большой глоток. Вытащила из внутреннего кармана куртки полицейский значок заместителя маршала Ксавьера Доллса и, прижавшись к нему на секунду губами, бросила в яму. Ливанула сверху немного джина, а потом первая бросила в ямку комок земли и упала на колени.

Мама, стоящая за спиной, подошла ближе.

— Принятие неизбежного у каждого проходит по своему, кому-то даётся это тяжелее, кому-то проще зажаться и держать все в себе. Вайнона, ты приняла потерю, я надеюсь, и сделала это всего за три дня. Но ты должна помнить, что с этим дерьмом тебе не придётся оставаться одной, — ее слова эхом отдавались в голове, и, словно почувствовав что-то, Док присел рядом с ней на корточки, обнимая и целуя в макушку.

В этот момент Вайнона впервые была готова разрыдаться от благодарности.


End file.
